Once Upon a December
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Puede un vals ser inmemorial. Los fragmentos de una vida enlazada con la muerte, el hilo rojo a veces no siempre te conduce a la culminación con tu alma gemela del modo que imaginas.
1. Chapter 1

El ambiente de Diciembre era frió, áspero y atemorizante, la nieve avisaba que aquel invierno seria aun mas helado que el anterior. Ella suspiro mientras caminaba por los corredores del instituto de música y arte de la ciudad. ¿Que hacia ahi? Se pregunto tristemente observando el suelo al caminar, sin levantar la vista. Ella lo sabia, nadie la quería en esa ciudad, y a pesar de no entender el porque, simplemente lo acepto sin rechistar. Ella era una prodigio de la música, pero ¿De que servia aquello? Si todos la odiaban y hablaban mal de ella.

Levanto la vista levemente antes de abrir la puerta principal de el edificio para salir y volteo leve hacia un par de chicas en el fondo. Aquellas que alguna vez fueron sus amigas hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas ahora. Suspiro y regreso la vista al frente, puso su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta y abrió, recibiendo el frio helado del viento. Cerro levemente sus ojos por inercia y acomodo su bufanda roja sobre su cuello entes de salir.

Acomodo por ultima vez el violonchelo en su espalda y camino hacia su casa.

Todo era igual al llegar a casa, cada dia, desde que tenia memoria, las cenas familiares con invitados importantes terminaban en tragos de vino y discusiones de sus padres al irse el ultimo invitado del lugar. Saludo cortesmente a sus padres, ellos no le prestaron atención. Subio las escaleras de manera lenta, escuchando los reclamos y gritos en la planta de abajo, en el comedor abismal de aquella solitaria casa.

¿Que habia sucedido? Penso al entrar en su habitación y dejar el violonchelo a un lado de su cama. Se dejo caer en ella con la mirada hacia el techo de tela que rodeaba su cama. Las sabanas aterciopeladas de color vino se humedecieron al nivel de su cuello. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Ellos, todos ellos, la adoraban con fervor. ¿A donde había ido todo ese cariño? Se pregunto en silencio.

Los recuerdos la envolvieron. Extrañaba sentir amor.

-Sakura. - Escucho su nombre a lo lejos. Alguien la llamaba . -Sakura.- Abrió los ojos lentamente y los rayos de sol calaron en sus ojos, enfoco la vista a la sombra que se formaba sobre ella y el brillo rojo a contra luz le hizo preguntarse en donde estaba.

Una persona le tendió la mano y ella se puso de pie. Una sonrisa cálida la recibió al tomar la mano que le ofrecía aquel hombre de porte elegante.

\- Te están esperando, no deberías estar aquí _aun_. -

Ella no dijo nada después de escucharlo hablar. No supo reaccionar. Habia algo en el que le pareció cálido y tranquilizante. El la llevo hacia una gran puerta tornasol en medio de aquel jardín que se abrió en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en su habitación. Sin comprender que había sucedido.

\- Un sueño... - Susurro para si misma.

Escucho a su madre gritar desde la sala, volteo hacia su reloj y se dio cuenta que era de mañana, debía bañarse y regresar al instituto. Su estomago rugió y decidió almorzar antes de irse. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz en ese momento. ¿Quien seria ese chico de cabello pelirrojo y sonrisa calida? ¿Porque lo había soñado? Probablemente era algun estudiante que vio de reojo y su subconsciente lo trajo en sueños a su mente.

A pesar del frio en invierno, ella se sintió calida. Una sonrisa asomo sus labios y camino hacia su aula para comenzar las practicas matutinas. La clase se sorprendió al escucharla de nuevo con aquel animo que ha había hecho destacar en un comienzo. Y por supuesto, la envidia no iba a esperar.

Aquella chica rubia quien solía ser su mejor amiga la hizo tropezar en cuanto la clase termino y salían del aula. Las risas no esperaron y un dolor punzante perpetuo su muñeca izquierda. Abrió los ojos con pánico y se sentó rápidamente para ver su mano. Estaba hinchada en la zona de la muñeca.

\- Ups!. Lo siento amiga. - Le dijo la rubia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- N-no hay problema... - Susurro aguantando las lagrimas.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado, a veces estorbas demasiado. - Le susurro la rubia en el oído antes de soltarla e irse caminando como si nada.

Las risas pararon y el silencio se formo en cuanto todos se fueron.

Al terminar el día regreso a casa con la muñeca adolorida. Sus padres discutían de nuevo por asuntos de la empresa, agacho la mirada de nuevo y entro a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acoplándose al brillo del lugar, estaba recargada en un árbol enorme de cerezos, y frente a ella una gran mesa llena de postres.

\- ¿De nuevo _aquí_?. - Menciono el hombre pelirrojo saliendo detrás del árbol con las manos ocultas tras su espalda.

\- Yo... -

Saco las manos de detrás de su espalda tendiéndole un ramo de crisantemos con flores de cerezo. Ella trato de tomarlo y su muñeca trono. - ¿Estas bien? -

\- M-me cai...-

Lo vio poner el ramo sobre la mesa y tomar la corbata que llevaba en el cuello, aunque, viéndolo mejor, era mas un pañuelo color gris. Le vendo la muñeca de manera sutil.

\- Come algo, El postre de queso con merengue de zarzamora tiene un sabor estupendo. - Le dijo el mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas en una sonrisa. Ella acepto el pastel con un tenue sonrojo y comprobó lo que le había dicho ese chico misterioso.

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera violenta, y vio como el semblante del pelirrojo cambio levemente.

\- Es hora de irte. - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba como despedida. La llevo hacia aquella enorme puerta y se despidieron.

Los gritos en la planta baja la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad como un crudo golpe. Se incorporo sobre la cama y toco su cabeza.

\- ¡¿El pañuelo?! -

Comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad aquello solo eran sueños. Puesto que no recordaba haberse vendado ella sola, si no _el._ Una fragancia a madera y canela estaba presente en el pañuelo. Suspiro con alegria a pesar de los gritos en la planta baja de su casa.

...

...

...

Habia -10 grados por lo menos ese dia, pero la nieve hacia que fuese casi imposible respirar sin comenzar a estornudar. Entro al salon con mirada alegre y tomo asiento para comenzar con sus practicas de piano. La rubia, a su lado tiro de su cabello de manera violenta al ver girar al profesor hacia el pieno.

\- Auch!...-

\- Por favor, salga del salon. - Le dijo el profesor levantando la vista.

\- P-pero...- Ni siquiera la dejo explicarse, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella con mirada penetrante.

\- Salga del salon Señorita Haruno. -

Ella agacho la mirada, tomo su instrumento junto a su mochila y camino hacia el área de detención.

Cuarenta minutos después, ambos padres estaban frente a ella tras hablar con la directora. ¡PLAFT! Sono violentamente, con el rostro enrojecido callo el sollozo que aguardaba por salir tras la bofetada de su padre. - Yo no... -

\- Callate. - Sentencio helado el hombre al que llamaba padre.

.

.

¿Porque pasaba aquello justo cuando se sentía mejor consigo misma? Penso dejándose caer en su cama sosteniendo su mejilla roja he hinchada. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Te dije que la malcriabas demasiado!-

Escucho al fondo del pasillo.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Tu eres el que la malcrió!. - El sonido del vidrio estrellándose al fondo retumbo violentamente contra su habitación.

¿Que habia hecho? Todo fue tan rápido que no supo exactamente como habia pasado aquello. Y gracias a esa chica a quien antes considero su amiga, y claro, la hija del director. ¿Por que se empeñaban en odiarla?. Trato de dormir, pero el dolor emocional era demasiado para ella en ese momento, nunca le habian golpeado tan fuerte. Sentía que la cara le seguia ardiendo a pesar del frio del ambiente.

Limpio sus lagrimas y camino hacia el baño, sus padres estaban dormidos ya tras aquella acalorada discusion, entro al baño y abrio la puerta del espejo, sobre el lavabo y tomo las pastillas para dormir que utilizaba su madre en ocasiones.

\- Creo que con una bastara... - Abrio el grifo y tomo un poco de agua junto a la pastilla.

No dejo el frasco en su lugar, lo llevo consigo a la habitación y lo puso sobre el buro junto a su cama. Trato de conciliar el sueño esta vez.

.

.

\- No te vez muy bien. - Le escucho decirle. Levanto la vista y la luz regreso a sus ojos, Estaba de vuelta.

-No ha sido un buen dia...-

\- Entiendo. Tranquila. - Susurro antes de besarla.

Lo vio separarse lentamente. - El tiempo es cada vez mas corto, no puedes venir mas aquí...-

\- ¿Por que?. - Pregunto dolida. ¿Ya no la quería acaso?.

El agacho la mirada y negó. - No es algo por lo que debas pasar ahora Sakura. -

La tomo de la mano y le llevo hacia la puerta. Ella volteo a verlo con un pesar en el pecho. ¿Seria la ultima vez que lo vería? Se pregunto a si misma, angustiada. Lo observo sonreirle a modo de disculpa antes de ver como la puerta se cerraba, dejándola en total oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrio los ojos lentamente tras aquello. ¿Que diablos habia pasado?. El la habia dejado, asi, simplemente de manera abrupta. -Soy una idiota...- Murmuro para si misma. Esta vez se habia despedido de ella de manera definitiva y no era nada agradable que lo unico que animaba su vida la dejase abandonada. Quiza, solo era un sueño absurdo, un personaje de ficcion, pero ella lo presentia, aquello no era asi, no estaba volviendose loca. Definitiva y rotundamente no.

Giro sobre si en la cama y observo el reloj junto a las pastillas para dormir sobre el buro.

\- Aun es demasiado temprano. -

Regreso a la posicion inicial y observo el techo de su habitacion. Aquella luna fluorecente en el techo era lo unico que brindaba una tenue luz en el lugar. Suspiro frustrada y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Se levanto y camino hacia su armario para tomar un abrigo. Se agacho lentamente tras ponerse aquel abrigo color escarlata y comenzo a buscar bajo la cama, encontro sus botas y una vez puestas camino silenciosamente hacia la entrada principal de su casa.

\- "Solo ire a caminar un momento..." - Penso al cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El frio calo en su nariz, pero no estornudo. Se abrazo a si misma y solto el aire en sus pulmones causando que se formara un calido vapor a travez de sus labios. Sus pasos en la nieve se marcaban profundos mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el parque cercano a su casa.

Al regresar a su hogar y entrar a su habitacion trato de dormir y regresar a el lugar de sus sueños, pero solo se encontro a si misma, de nuevo despierta viendo el techo de su habitacion, aquello no era agradable.

\- "Solo una pastilla" - Penso al tomarla y tratar de dormir, pero el insomnio parecia no querer sederle el privilegio de poder dormir.

"Solo... una mas..." Y no fue una solamente. "Solo..."

El frasco callo de sus manos completamente vacio. El sueño profundo la inundo rapidamente tras un breve y molesto mareo. La suave musica de un piano a lo lejos la atrajo lentamente. Camino entre la oscuridad hacia el centro del lugar resaltado con una luz rojiza, y en el centro estaba el, sentado a espaldas de ella bajo la luz escarlata, tocando el piano de manera suave y concentrada. Algo tras ella trono como vidrio quebrandose.

El sonido del piano se detuvo violentamente y el volteo hacia ella mirándola sorprendido.

\- No... no ¡NO! ¡¿Que diablos hiciste!? -

Las lagrimas llenaron el rostro del hombre frente a ella. "¿Porque llora?" Se pregunto al sentir como la tomaba de los hombros de manera brusca, desesperado.

\- Sakura... ¿Que haces aqui? - Susurro al verla a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada. ¿Que podria decirle? Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que acababa de hacer. - Tu no deberias estar aqui, no ahora. -

\- Yo solo... queria estar contigo. - Murmuro mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

Se sorprendió a si misma llorando.

\- Debi explicarte... - Lo escucho decir por lo bajo y cerrar los ojos con semblante doloroso. El ambiente se torno frio y aquel lugar se transformo en un oscuro bosque repleto de flores y hierbas marchitas color sangre.

El levanto la mirada y ella se asusto. -Tus... ojos...- Murmuro cayendo bruscamente en el suelo, el la observo preocupado, con la mirada cubierta de escarlata, el dorado ya no estaba y maldijo por lo bajo tratando de controlarse.

\- No quiero tomar su alma ¡¿Es que no lo entienden!? - Grito el a la nada. El viento se torno violento y se alejo de ella. No queria lastimarla.

No comprendia aquello ¿No deseaba su... alma? ¿Que significaba aquello? Y lo vio. Un manto negro, como si de niebla se tratara cubrio al hombre frente a ella de manera aterradora. Solo pudo ver sus ojos brillando entre la espesura de la tiniebla y tomo forma.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Ella deseaba morir, por eso llego a el.

\- Grim Reaper... - Susurro. Y recordó aquellos cuentos que le relataba su abuela cuando era niña.

\- No quiero... No puedo... - Escucho el eco proveniente del ente frente a ella. Sonaba triste, abatido.

Escucho aullidos y observo a su alrededor de manera asustada. La niebla se torno espesa, tomando forma de lobos, oscuros violentos. Regreso la vista hacia el.

" _Cuando un alma rebelde resulta de un suicidio y no quiere entrar al purgatorio para designar su destino, el Grim reaper y los blutbaden llegan y comienza la cazeria, es torturada y pasa por las 9 casas hasta ser juzgada. Pero hija. - Le dijo su abuela frente a la chimenea en ese invierno. - No creas que el Grim lo hace por placer, es una entidad en pena, solitaria y que siente dolor tambien. Para eso fue creado. No hay que odiarle, el solo cumple con su trabajo._

 _\- ¿Tu lo haz visto abuelita? -_

 _\- No te mentire hija. El vendra por mi dentro de poco. - Le dijo con una sonrisa que rondaba en tristeza_ "

-Yo no... no queria suicidarme...- Murmuro tomando conciencia de la situacion en la que estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

— Esto no puede estar pasando... —

La respiración descontrolada en su pecho le sofoco. Corrió impune durante mas de media hora, pero se estaba cansando y ella nunca había sido una chica de deporte. Escucho un aullido a su derecha, y ladridos brutalmente aterradores desde atrás. Las lagrimas en sus mejillas se perdían por la velocidad del escape.

Estaba cansada, harta y muy asustada. Pero mas que nada, estaba preocupada incluso a través de aquella situación. El Grim Reaper no habia aparecido por ningún lado, y estaba preocupada por el. Un tropiezo la hizo regresar a el momento actual. Cayo de rodillas y sintió como era rodeada rápidamente por aquellas bestias de hocicos prominentes y mirada destellante en rojo.

— Lo lamento... — Susurro cerrando los ojos a espera por el ataque.

La tierra bajo su trasero se derrumbo y callo estrepitosamente sobre una superficie humedecida, como tierra después de ser mojada por la lluvia. Sus lagrimas habian cedido, pero aun estaba abrumada por la emoción que recorría desde su estomago hacia su garganta. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y observo a los blutbaden lanzarse desde arriba, dispuestos a atraparla. Se levanto como pudo y comenzó la carrera de nuevo.

.

.

— Déjenla. Aceptare el castigo. —

Su voz retumbo por sobre la oscuridad en la que estaba, a la espera de la llegada de los blutbaden con el alma de aquella a quien habia jurado proteger en silencio. Un estruendo se escucho al fondo. Pero la carrera que presenciaba desde otro plano no se detenía.

La ira le carcomía. Pero era imposible hacer algo si el creador no queria escucharle.

— La aceptare como compañera. — Aclamo rendido.

El tiempo se detuvo y todo regreso a su apariencia anterior.

El recuerdo de aquella conversación con Ialeeh fue rememorado como brisa matutina. El debía buscar una compañera, debía condenar un alma pura y nueva para que pudiera controlar la vida. Ella salvaria, el terminaría.

Nunca estuvo dispuesto tras aquella recomendación encargada por el creador. Hasta que conoció a una candidata perfecta. Sakura.

Sacudió su cabeza bajo aquella tunica bañada en niebla oscura y observo a la mujer, niña aun. Frente a el. Con ojos expectantes. Y detras de ella, los blutbaden, esperando el juicio final. Un veredicto. Y lo odiaba, el odiaba tener que hacer aquello. No deseaba condenarla a una eterna soledad junto a el. Ella no merecia aquello, pero lo habia hecho. Se habia enamorado.

El gran marionetista de la vida, se habia enamorado de una suave y tierna niña, con un alma hermosa.

— Se enamoro, porque ella era bonita, en un cuerpo bonito, con sentimientos bonitos. — La voz de una mujer canturreo en el lugar, haciendo eco entre la oscuridad.

El chasqueo la lengua y dirigió una mirada fulminante a la mujer que estaba detras de Sakura. Una blutbaden, ahora convertida en mujer, cubierta por una ligera y casi inexistente tunica en tonos verde bosque.

La mujer acomodo su larga cabellera pelirroja en su hombro, y camino hacia Sakura. La tomo del mentón sin despegar la vista de Grim. — ¿Es por eso no?. Fuiste tan tonto para enamorarte, ¡Sabiendo que solo te traera dolor y desgracia! —

Sakura les observo a ambos sin comprender. Muda por la sorpresa.

— Aléjate de ella. Karin. —

— No. Sabes bien que ella no debía morir, su alma gemela estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia. Pero la engatusaste. Alejaste a esta niña de Sasuke. —

— ¿Sasuke? — hablo la pelirosa por fin.

Grim observo a la mujer de cabellos rojos con odio y tristeza. — Ella eligio. Al igual que yo. Dejenla en paz. —

Karin sonrio altanera. — Grim, Grim. ¿No comprendes verdad? — Solto a Sakura y camino hacia el. — Sasuke la reclamara. No puedes tomar a la mujer de la mano derecha de dios. —

— ¡Basta!

Karin y el Grim Reaper voltearon hacia la niña que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a ellos. — Dejen de decidir por mi. Cometi errores. Pero no quiero alejarme de el. ¿No comprenden? No me importa quien es mi alma gemela. —

Karin solto una sonora carcajada. — Niña. A el si le importa. Y vendra por ti tarde o temprano. Pero por lo pronto, me divertire observándolos desde lejos. —

Grim gruño. Aquella mujer, lider del clan Blutbaden le hartaba de sobre manera. Sakura vio como todos los lobos comenzaban a irse entre la espesa niebla. Y suspiro aliviada. levanto el rostro hacia el pelirrojo, de quien solo se observaban sus ojos y le sonrio. No estaba seguro de aquello, ni como se lo tomaria el consejo. Pero estaba seguro que si lo que decia Karin era cierto. Aquel angel caido estaba por despertar.

Pero la muerte no le teme a nada. Se dijo. El era la creación mas fuerte de dios.


End file.
